The new Chamelaucium cultivar is a product of chance discover by the inventor, Nitzan Nir, in Kfar Hess, Israel. The new variety was discovered as a seedling growing in a field of various Chamelaucium uncinatum varieties during January of 2009, at a commercial nursery in Kfar Hess, Israel. As the variety was discovered as a chance seedling, the parents are unknown.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar has been performed by vegetative cuttings. This was first performed at a commercial nursery in Kfar Hess, Israel in November of 2009 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.